


What's This?

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Klance Positivity Week 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lance stays the night, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Lance wakes up at Keith's place. This is becoming a habit.





	What's This?

Lance wakes up groggy and rolls over in a bed that’s not his. He spent the night at Keith’s place again. He’s becoming very familiar with the feel of Keith’s bed. In the year and a half they’ve been dating, this has become more and more frequent.

They had gone out to dinner last night and had come back to Keith’s place. One thing led to another: hands groping, mouths pressing together (and everywhere), clothes came off. Needless to say, they had a late night.

And so Lance had stayed.

He flops an arm out onto Keith’s side of the bed. He’s not surprised to find that Keith is gone. He’s probably out on his morning run. Keith is a morning person, and Lance is definitely not. He would sleep until noon, if he could.

Lance drags himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He can smell coffee already freshly brewed. Keith has also left out a coffee mug for him.

_What a saint._

Lance lifts the coffee pot and pours the heavenly liquid into his mug. He adds some cream and raises the mug to his lips.

He takes a deep breath in and savors the rich smell of the coffee. The first sip is divine.

He can already feel the caffeine coursing through his veins.

Lance has consumed half of his coffee when something hot and metal hits his lip.

He furrows his eyebrows and stares into the mug. The only thing he can see is the caramel colored liquid.

He takes another sip, but this time he catches the strange metal object with his teeth. It’s long and flat.

Lance reaches up and pulls the object away from his mouth.

It’s a key.

He hears the door open and Keith comes around the corner.

“What’s this?” Lance asks, holding up the key and staring at Keith.

“It’s a key, Lance.”

“I can see that. Why was it in my mug?”

Keith shrugs.

“I put it in your mug because it’s your key. I got it for you in case you wanted to move in,” Keith says quietly, reverently. He is looking at Lance now with hopeful eyes.

“You want me to move in?” Lance whispers.

“Of course, but only if you want to.”

“Of course I do!” Lance quickly sets his mug down and flings his arms around his boyfriend. They both laugh as they embrace. “I’ll bring my stuff over today!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
